Things that go Bump in the night!
by lederra
Summary: It's Halloween and the kids of SAMCRO decide to go trick 'a' treating.
1. Chapter 1

Things that go bump in the Night

A/N. I don't own any of the SOA characters. They belong to their creator. Only any OC'S I introduce are mine.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween in Charming and the kids of SAMCRO had been planning to go out and do some trick a treating, however their plans have hit a snag. The club had decided that it was too dangerous for them to go out an participate in the yearly event and therefore decided to put the kids on lockdown, the kids were not happy about this!<p>

As they all sat and grumbled about it at one of the picnic table they spotted one of the prospects across the lot.

"I've got an idea." Ellie Winston pipped up suddenly,her eyes lighting up and a smile forming on her face.

At fourteen she was one of the oldest children sat at the table and one of the present teenagers in the club. Sitting also at the table were Mary and Laurenn Lowman, who at sixteen were the oldest of the teenagers.

"What's your idea?"

The twins had a habit of saying things at the same time as each other and at first people had found it disconcerting but over the past few years they had got use to it.

"Well the club says that it is too dangerous for us to go out on out own, why don't we take the prospects with us."

"There's no way that Uncle Jax and the club will go for that, Ellie." her younger brother quipped up from where he was playing a hand held computer game.

"Oh damn." he said in disgust, throwing down the game when he was knocked off the scoring board again. 'Bloody fustrating' he thought to himself when he realized that he still had not beaten 10 year old Jaunista Ortiz's score. As much as he adored his younger playmate, at times he hated her, they had a love hate relationship which had been going on ever since Jaunista had come to live with her dad Juice, 3 years earlier. Despite their age differences (2 years) and the fact that Jaunista was an annoying girl, he had to admit that next to his step brother Piper, she was his best friend. They both had the same dark twisted sense of humour when it came to playing pranks on people.

"Why not?"

Kenny realized that his sister had asked him a question and looking at her at the other end of the table, he sighed. Part of the reason why the club had put them all on lockdown was because of a number of fights that had broken out recently with the Mayans again. 'Why can't the adults get along' he thought, 'he got along with the Mayan kids that went to his school, well most of the time he did.'

"Would you?" he retorted back with a question. "They are not the most reliable bunch this time, well except for Jessie."

He smiled to himself as he thought about his and Ellie's older half brother. It had been about a year almost since Jessie Delanney had shown up in Charming. At first he didn't think he was going to like him he thought that he would take his place with their dad Opie but it turned out that Jessie was quite a cool dude.

"I've got an idea concerning that problem as well, since Uncle Phil is in the shit again for screwing up, I thought he could also escort us. After all he is not a prospect but a full patched member now and if our dads can't trust a fellow brother then who can they trust."

"Ellie has a point." Mary told him.

"Come on, they'll be out of church soon, we can ask them all while we have them all here. Even tell them they can pick the costumes out for the guys."

* * *

><p>AN Will the kids persaude their dads,find out in the next chapter. What costumes do you think the club will pick for the guys, if they let the kids go trick a treating. let us know what you think or what you would put the prospects in to wear on this festive occasion. Apologies if it is not a very good chapter but most of my first chapters are not always good.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids were trying not to laugh at the prospects and uncle Phil as they escorted them around Charming on All Hallows Eve or Halloween as most people called it. Their fathers and Uncles in the club had been hard to persaude to allow them to go trick 'a' treating this year but had finally agreed when they were told they could have fun picking out the costumes for the prospects.

Mind you they all loved Uncle Phil's costume, as a patched member he had been allowed to pick his own costume but when they had gone to the shop to pick them up, there had been a mix up and instead of the gorilla's outfit that he chosen for himself when he opened the package it held a giant Blue Smurf costume and not a male smurf but a female smurf. The look on Phil's face was priceless!

The three prospects were dressed up as croweaters and they were not happy about it in fact the youngest one who did look quite feminine any way had already had his arse pinched by more than a few appreciative males as they had walked by. Tig when he saw the kid had siddled up to him and said.

" Fuck I hope you never end up in prison kid or you won't ever be able to sit comfortably for your duration there."

The kid had looked at Tig cluelessly for a moment until Tig pointed out to him.

"You'll end up as someones bitch."

* * *

><p>Before they had left the clubhouse they had all of them ended up being given a' safety talk' from their respective parents. Both Laurenn and Mary, who looked stunning in their matching witch outfits had almost not come out with them. Skin tight and made of black lace with a strip of silver material across their breasts and a long flowing skirt made of the clingy silver material which had a long slit that went halfway up their thigh. It showed their bodies off to perfection.<p>

When Happy had seen his daughters he had not been happy about their costumes, they were in his oppinion showing too much skin but in the end he had relented after the girls promised not to do anything stupid or get themselves into any situation that they couldn't handle. Oh Happy, still really didn't know his daughters that well, they had every intention of getting into some sort of trouble.

Ellie was dressed as a princess and her brother was dressed up as a pirate. Jaunista was a vampire and Piper was dressed as a dead porn star. Before they had left the clubhouse Gemma had come in carrying her grandson, Thomas who was dressed as a pumpkin, and followed by his brother Abel who was in a Reaper outfit. Neither of the 2 younger boys were out with the older children but their grandmother was determined that they joined in the festivities in some way and Jessie had promised Abel that he would get him a big bag of candy he had wanted to go out with them but he was told he was too young which he didn't like and was about to throw a temper tantrum and scream the place down. Luckily Jessie was really good with him and after the prospect had promised him some candy he had seemed content. In fact the smile the boy had,looked to Jessie like a contented smirk!

The kids and escorts had already done about a dozen houses when they came to what the locals kids daubbed the 'Ghost House', it was an old building that looked really gothicy and spooky and no one would have been surprised it a ghost or something jumped out at them as they went up the path to the front door. As they approached the door they noticed something to the left of the path, it was a grave and it had a gravestone but the lettering was too small to see. They were about to approach it when they were pushed aside by two bigger boys.

"Get out of the way SAMCRO trash, we were here first."

Kenny knew the two boys from school, they were loud mouthed bullies who liked to pick on anyone especially if they were smaller and they thought they could dominate. As the two boys reached the grave they stepped on the outer part of the mound, there was a hissing sound as the mound seemed to collapse and a zombie came screeching out of the grave flying at the two boys. Both of whom screamed and made a run back down the path to the gate, as the larger of the boys brushed pass Kenny he smelt the tell tale odour of urine, the lad had pissed himself.

Chuckling to himself, Kenny cautiously approached the grave and noticed that the green felt around the mound had almost invisible mounds under it and he realised that pressure pads surrounded it. He found the grave quite interesting, he was into anything mechanical and the way the grave was constructed interested him.

"STOP POKING ABOUT WITH THAT BLOODY GRAVE."

He turned when Mary shouted at him and still chuckling to himself he followed her up the path. The other children and one of the prospects was waiting for him on the porch and as the prospect rang the door bell, he yelped in surprise and leapt back. As his hand had made contact with the bell, he had felt a rather unpleasant tingling feeling on his hand and realised that the bell was rigged to administer a small electric shock to anyone ringing it. The kids were pondering what to do when the door swung open and smoke billowed out.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. Just what is going on with the ghost house and who owns it? Is the owner a friend of foe to SAMCRO. Find out in the next installment. I wil try and finish this story before Halloween is over guys. As always please review, it is nice to know what you the reader thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

As smoke bilowed out of the house, the prospect and the youngsters all took a step back. They could feel no heat coming from the house so they knew the flames were fake but all the same, they took a step back just in case! Causiously Jessie stuck his head through the door and again he could feel no heat coming throught the house but as he was about to enter Ellie tapped her brother on the back making him jump about 20 feet in the air.

"What?" he hissed at his half sister.

"Nothing," she said giggling slightly at having made her older brother jump.

Jessie glared at her for a moment and as he was about to enter again, he suddenly swung around and caught her unawares, grabbing Ellie by the arm and throwing her into the house first.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH"

The others all laughed as they heard Ellies terrorfied scream, as they all trooped into the house, a few of them were a little uneasy but they were not going to show it. After all they were SAMCRO kids and as such they didn't scare easy. They could see Ellie picking herself up from the floor where she had stumbled to and sat down after Jessie had caught her out and thrown her through the door.

"YOU BASTARD JESSIE, YOU SCARED ME."

"Yep." smirked Jessie back at her.

As soon as all the other kids who had been waiting on the porch entered the door, there was a cracking noise like thunder that ripped through the house and the big front door suddenly slammed shut, trapping the kids inside a now pitch black hallway.

* * *

><p>Phil and the other two prospects who had remained where they were standing still on the sidewalk heard Ellie scream. They turned to look at the house and saw the other kids entering the property and for a moment were worried but they knew that Jessie was with them so relaxed, at least they did until they saw the door slam shut!<p>

They rushed up the pathway and onto the porch, Phill grabbed the doorbell and did exactly the same as Jessie had done just moments before when he had been electrocuted. He started hammering frantically on the door and all of a sudden the door swung open. Phil and prospects rushed into an empty hallway, the kids were no where in sight.

There were two doors on either side of the hallway and they tried both of them, one was locked but the other one opened and they all entered the room. The room was large and looked neat and tidy but there was no sign of the kids in the room, so they turned to leave the room only to find they were unable to. The door had shut on them and no matter how hard they tried to turn the handle it wouldn't budge. They twisted the handle one way and then another but still it would not open. In the end Phil turned and crossed the room to one of the windows, flinging back the curtains he found himself staring at a brick wall and not out into the garden as he expected. Looking at the prospects in puzzlement, he told them to check the other windows only to discover when they did that none of the windows looked out on the garden, all of the curtains when they were pulled back revealed a brick wall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jessie and the kids were still in a dark hallway when the door had slammed shut it seemed as though a switch had been thrown and they were plunged into darkness. Jessie did his best to keep the kids calm but he didn't like the dark, he could hear his sisters Mary and Laurenn and reached out for them.<p>

Mary felt something grab her arm and she shrieked but she heard her brother Jessie.

"Mary relax it's me."

"Jesus Christ Jessie, don't do that."

"I'm sorry sis...OW."

As Jessie was apologising to Mary he felt what felt felt like a hand slap him around the back of his head and a high pitched cackling chuckle was heard.

"Who's there?" Jessie called into the darkness.

The only reply was another high pitched cackling laugh!

"Jesssssieeee...I'm scared."

Jessie felt his youngest sister Jaunista latch on to him. Reaching down until he was kneeeling by her he put his arms around her to pick her up and gave her a big hug.

"It's alright sweetheart there's nothing to be scared of."

* * *

><p>Phil and the two prospects were trying to find some way out of the room that they were trapped in. The windows were definetly a no go and the prospects had starting taping the walls hoping they were fake or not. The door was definetly also a no go they had tried it again, it was as if someone had deliberatley wanted to trap them in this room.<p>

They checked the fireplace and although they could see moonlight there was no way any of them were going to be able to climb it to get out. The smallest of the two prospects the one that Tig had said would end up as someones bitch inside had tried but he had been unable to get a decent grip on the old brickwork and had only managed to climb a foot or two before he lost his grip and fell back to the bottom of it. They had tapped all the walls to see if there was a fake wall and in one or two areas it did seem hollow but they could find no hidden trap door or any way of opening one.

As phil started to get really fustrated he thought about his mobile in his pocket and pulled it out to get help. He didn't want to, he knew that he would be in some serious trouble with the guys. Getting trapped was one thing but they had no idea where the kids were and they would be in big trouble if it was discovered by the guys that they had lost their kids.

* * *

><p>AN Another chapter to come tonight guys. Let me know what you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

The kids were all huddled together in a big group trying not to feel scared when they were aware of music playing, as they listened they realised it was the music from a film that seen, 'The Lost Boys' it had been the one about vampires. The guy singing was singing about 'how people are strange when you are a stranger'

_When you're strange faces come out of the rain_

_When you are strange no one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you are strange_

_When you are strange..._

_People are strange when you are a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you are alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted..._

It was starting to freak them out but they refused to be scared even though they were.

"Ow stop pinching me Kenny."

"I'm not pinching you."

"Ow like hell you are not...you just pinched me again."

"Ellie... I'm no where near you."

"Liar."

"Ellie I'm next to Laurenn and Mary."

"He's telling you the truth Ellie, he's sitting on the floor between us."

"Well if he's not pinching me...who the hell is."

* * *

><p>Phil wondered whether he should wait on phoning the guys and see if they could get themselves out of the mess they were in but he also knew that if he didn't and something bad had happened to the kids then he and the prospects would be killed. Resigning himself to his fate he phoned Juice's prepay.<p>

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

He was about to give up and switch his phone off when it was answered.

"Hello."

"Juice?"

"Yeah...What's up?"

"Ummm...We've run into a bit of a problem."

"What problem?"

"Me and two of the prospects are stuck and...we've lost the kids."

"WHAT?...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE LOST THE KIDS"

Phil took the phone away from his ear as Juice yelled.

* * *

><p>Jess tried the best he could to take note of where all the kids were but in the pitch blackness it was hard to tell who was where. He guessed that the twins and Kenny were to his right by their voices, Jaunista was in his arms hanging on to him as hard as she could. Piper and Ellie he thought might be just in front of him off to one side.<p>

"Right guys, we got to find some way out of here before Uncle Phil and the prospects have a heart attack or our respective parents find out they've lost you us. They'll kill em if they do."

"How are we going to get out of here though?"

"Can any of you feel anything?"

"Scared." pipped up Piper.

"Apart from that Pipper." Jessie smiled as he had heard his younger stepbrother.

* * *

><p>Happy and Tig were playing poker in the main room of the clubhouse when they heard Juice's phone go off. They ignored the conversation that he was having with who ever was on the phone until they heard Juice shout.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE LOST THE KIDS?"

At his words both got up and moved towards him to find out what was going on.

"What's going on Juice?"

"Phil's lost the kids...he and two of the prospects are trapped somewhere."

"What do you mean he and two of the prospects are trapped?"

Juice held his hand up to silence the questions that were now being sent in his direction from more than one person, he couldn't hear what Phill was saying.

"Right I'm on my way, I'll see who else I can round up...Phil...Phil can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>As Phill heard Juice he was on his way and before he could tell him where they were his phone cut out. He checked his phone and saw that there was still a good signal strength on his phone abd it was still on but it was not working.<p>

"What the hell?"

He stared at his phone unsure what was going on with it. He heard a thump behind and turned to see one of the prospects lying on the floor behind him.

"Hey what's the hells up with him?"

He turned to ask the other prospect, just as he also suddenly fainted to the ground.

"What the..."

All of a sudden the floor started to move and it was the last thing that Phill became aware off before he too lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The kids had decided to move as a group so as not to lose anyone. They took a few steps forward when Laurenn's had touched something wet and slimy.<p>

"OOH Yuck."

"What?"

"There's something horrible and slimy in here...it better not be that other prospect."

"Nah he's with Phill."

"Oh yeah...so he is."

Laurenn reached forward again and felt the horrble slimy stuff again.

"Oh yuck, what ever it is it's horrible."

Laurenne made a face at the thought of what ever she was touching. As she moved her hand she felt a lever.

"Found something, I think its a lever of some kind."

"Well push it and lets see if we can get out of here."

Laurenne was unsure whether to listen too her sister Mary but she thought 'what the hell' and pushed it down.

Jessie heard May tell Laurenne to push the lever

"No wait..."

But he was too late and as the lever decended downwards they heard a screeching noise and all of a sudden the floor disappeared from beneath their feet and they fell towards oblivion.

* * *

><p>AN Will the kids survive? What has knocked out Uncle Phill and the prospects and will their worried parents find them all in time? Let me know what you think. I will try and get the last chapter up tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

As Juice tore out of the TM lot, Tig and Happy were not far behind him. They had phoned Jax to let him know what was going on. when he had found out he was fuming.

"What do you mean the kids, Phil and the prospects are missing?"

He snarled down his phone. He couldn't shout as they had just put the boys down to sleep and if he woke them up, there would be the proverbial hell to pay, he was not in the mood for that. He glanced over to Opie who was sitting on the other couch with Lyla, as soon as they had heard him say the kids were missing they had both started to look panicked. He listened some more on his phone before he snapped it shut.

"Well the good news or the bad news first?"

"What's the bad news?" Lyla asked before Opie could.

"They were altogether when they disappeared."

"The good news..." Opie asked.

"There isn't any but from what Juice said I think I know which house they were at when they vanished. "

"Whose?"

"Lorelie's"

* * *

><p>SPLASH!<p>

The kids finally stopped falling for what seemed like forever but they landed in something very wet and putrid smelling.

"UGGGH...What have we landed in?"

"I don't know...but it don't smell nice."

Jessie smelt his hands and tried not to barf.

He could hear the others moving about and making disgusted comments at what ever it was they had landed in. He had managed somehow to keep ahold of Jaunista during their drop. She still clung to him like a limpet and looked to not be letting go any time in the near future. He shifted her weight onto his hip while at the same time trying not to fall over and drop her into the awful stuff they had landed in.

"Hey there's a light."

He heard Kenny shout to his far left and looking up he saw that Kenny was right.

"Right move towards the light everyone. It might be a way out."

"Yeah...lets hope it's not a way out like the last one."

Jessie heard his sister Laurenn mutter.

"Well you were to one who pushed the lever."

Mary butted in.

"Who was the one who told me to press it... numbnuts!"

"Lets not argue girls."

"SHUT UP JESSIE."

Both the girls snapped at him, Jessie simply looked at the heavens and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the front room of the house, the owner of the house was looking over the three individuals passed out in the room.<p>

At first she had assumed that they were a male and 2 females, she had seen Phill take the head part of his costume and knew he was male but she had thought that the other two were female until she looked more closely. She smiled to herself for a moment, she knew who they were: SAMCRO. Although she had not spent much time in Charming in the last few years she knew all about SAMCRO after all she had grown up in Charming and gone to school with Jax, Opie and Tara. She had not been close friends but she was close enough. In fact she was related to Jax but only distantly. Her mother had been John Tellers 2nd cousin which made her a distance cousin of Jax.

"Well are they alive?"

She looked up to see her cousin who was visiting from England standing in the doorway.

"Yes Bella, they are alive."

"Pity."

"BELLA."

"What?"

Bellatrix tried to look innocent but her cousin Lorelie Lestrange knew her too well.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE FREE...THANK GOD!"<p>

Kenny shouted as he and the other children along with Jessie managed to scramble out of the hole in the ground that had led to their freedom. They looked around the garden that they had popped out of and saw that they were across from the 'haunted House'.

"Lets get outta here before anything else happens."

Kenny couldn't agree more with his brother Jessie's thougts at that moment. All of the kids scarpered out of the garden and headed down the street into what they hoped was the right direction. They had not gone more than a few feet before they heard the unmistakable sound of a group of Harley motorbikes. In the distance they could see about half a dozen bikes, Laurenn ran forward waving her arms trying to attract their attention but they merely swerved to go round her. She screeched and reached into her bag that she had managed to keep with her despite everything that had happened. She rustled about in it until she found what she was looking for and launched it at the last biker.

SPLAT!

The raw egg hit the biker on the back of his head and he swerved his bike to a stop.

* * *

><p>Juice, Tig and Happy had not been sure where to look to start with until they had phoned Jax and found out about Lorelie and where she had lived. They had just pulled unto her street when up ahead of them they saw a group of SONS by their cuts they looked to be from Tacoma but what alarmed them was the fact it looked like one of them was about to hit Laurenn.<p>

Happy sped ahead of his brothers to get to his daughter, he rode up just as the biker in front of her pulled his fist back to hit her and grabbed the mans arm. He hauled the biker backwards off his bike, all the while keeping an eye on the fallen SON's brothers and checking to make sure his daughter was alright.

"DAD."

Laurenne squeaked with relief when she saw her dad. The tacoma bikers had turned when they had heard the other bike roar up and had realised it was Happy. They were a bit shocked when they had seen him grab their brother and haul him off his bike but their shock was doubled when they heard the young girl that he was about to hit call the one they all knew as 'Killer', Dad.

Juice and Tig joined them as the downed biker got back to his feet.

"What the hell killa?"

"You were about to hit one of my daughters." Happy informed him.

"She threw an egg at me."

"I had no choice, you lot wouldn't stop." Laurenne retorted back.

The biker glared at her but said nothing.

"Daddy..."

The others had arrived and Jaunista on spotting her dad had called out to him.

Juice turned and saw his daughter in his stepsons arms.

"You alright honey."

"Yeah Daddy...Jessie looked after us. After we lost Uncle Phil and the other two prospects."

"Where are those bloody idiots anyway?" Tig asked.

"Dunno Uncle Tig." Jessie replied to his Great Uncle.

The tacoma bikers had listened to the conversation and one of them butted in.

"You've sent a member and two prospects out with the kids and then lost them, not good brother."

"No we sent a member and three prosects out... Jess's a prospect."

Tig said nodding at his Great nephew who had gratefully handed his sister over to her dad.

"Well lets get the kids and Jessie back to the clubhouse before we try and find the missing, get on the back Jessie."

Tig padded the seat behind him and Jessie got on as ordered. Jaunista was riding with her dad, Mary got on the back of Happy's bike while her sister got on the bike of the one she had just hit with an egg. Kenny, Pipper and Ellie got on the back of the bikes of three of the remaining Tacoma brothers and they all took off for the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

The following morning there was still no sign of Phill and the two prospects and the guys were starting to feel a bit worried for them. When they finally decided that they had better go and get them back from Lorelie, she turned up at the garage driving a van. She hopped out of her van, walked over to the clubhouse and walked in unannounced. One of the Tacoma bikers saw her enter.

"Well hello sweet heart, if you're looking for a good time, you've found me."

"Oh please...I'd rather catch a dose of the clap!"

"Sleep with him and you might."

Lorelie looked over to see her cousin Jax leaning against the bar.

"You missing any of your guys Jax." she smiled sweetly at him. Mind you, sweetly was something she didn't really do and it looked more like a grimace!

"Maybe." Jax decided to have a bit of fun with his cousin.

"Yes or no. Cus if you're not. I'll go and dump the angry smurf and 2 wannabe drag queens on the local law."

As she turned to walk out of the clubhouse she heard her cousin laugh.

"Whoa Lorelie...they're ours."

She turned back and smirked at her cousin.

"Oh and don't blame me for the state of the smurf."

"What have you done to him."

"Not me... my cousin Bella is over from England."

"What did she do." Jax had heard a few things about Lorelie's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She dumped him into a bath of Blue skin dye. So it might be a while before it wears off and there's a big hamper of sweets in the van for the kids as well."

* * *

><p>AN That's all folks. Sorry if its a lame ending but I've had enough tonight! If you would like to see another story with Bellatrix Lestrange in it rather than just mentioned then please let me know. I've an idea for a story with her and one of the SONS involved with each other as the main characters.


End file.
